Reversed Reality
by Mekiah Evaehell
Summary: The story of Kairi from "a novice's life". Think Kairi is really from the same world as Gabirel? Read and Review(If you are a char in "a novice's life" chances are you are also one here)
1. The beginning

Reversed Reality by Tharius

Disclaimer once again my friends.

OK. this story is about Kairi from "A novice's life". as you well know, she has a relationship with Gabriel but still keeps secrets from him. What secrets you may ask? the fact that she "changed" the world over one night. so here you go

Note: First person perspective

----------------------------------------------------------

My name is Kathy Lee. What your about to hear is a story. A story you might believe to be true or maybe just another fantasy story created by a 13 year old girl.

For me, ever morning is a routine. Get up, wash face, clean teeth, get dressed. In fact, I started doing it while my eyes were closed just this summer. It turned our to be pretty good as everything was in place whenever I wake up in the morning.

That particular day, I followed my everyday routine. Went to school as usual. Why I had school during the summer? Lets just say I had "summer school". I talked to my best friends Eve and Kita as usual. Went home with them for our usual Friday night study group. But those were just the usual things.

That night, my dad was home, I rarely see him nowadays since he spends most of his time in libraries researching about the "dark ages". He gave me a book which was obviously old and unreadable. Time has slowly erased the words in this book. It might have been a hundred, no , a thousand years old. I just kept it with me while we were studying.

"You've seen the new boy in school, DT? he's such a innocent, not to mention cute man" Kita teased

"I think I have a crush on him" I replied

"OOHHH!!! Don't worry, its natural, it'll pass away." Kita said

We were silent for around an hour until Eve broke the silence

"So, If you were to change the way you look, what would you change?" Eve asked

"Blue eyes with blue her and maybe lips like mom" I replied

"You do like blue, don't you?" Kita added "You're lucky your mom is a model and your dad a ummm. whatever."

I looked towards Kita. "Your turn"

"Well, for starters, I'd like to have long green hair, short lips and a strong fashion sense." Kita replied

"Funny don't you think?" Eve raised "If we were to change the way we look, why not change the world."

"Yeah" I said "A world where there's no boring Math, Science History. Full of adventure and fantasy like those games on the PC."

"I agree." Eve answered

"I just wish that would happen. If it did, I'd be the happiest teenager in the world!!" I exclaimed.

I felt the book shaking and saw it emit a weird aura. I asked Eve and Kita if they saw it. They told me it must have been my imagination. I agreed with them, until the next day when something did happen.

I did my usual morning routine. Get up, wash face, clean teeth get dressed. I stood up and went to the bathroom with my eyes still closed. I turned on the water faucet and began sprinkling my self with water. But the water was unusually warm. I opened my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs. Who was that girl at the mirror? I grabbed my hair and put it in front me. It was me. And it wasn't just the Blue hair. It was also my eyes and lips. It changed just like I said last night. It just wasn't me who changed, the whole house changed. Our wooden walls were now made of Stone-cut bricks. The PC was gone. only a floating orb stood in it place. All my clothes were gone. All was left was clothes that looked like was made from the medieval ages. Could it be? Could I be some other world just like I wished? I ran down the stairs to see mom. Wait! could it still be the same mom I had in the old world? I approached her and it was her. That gentle smile on her face, The noticeable shape of her eyes.

"Go eat your food, Kairi" she whispered

"Kairi? My name is not Kairi its Kathy." I replied

"Kathy? Since when did you want to be called like that?" she answered

Could it be that mom has forgotten the old me? could it be that when I changed the world I changed them as well.

"Get ready to leave, young lady. First day at the Academy is today" She broke my intensive thinking.

I went up my room. There was a pair of gloves, a sleeveless shirt, pink shorts and Knee high shoes lying there, As well as a breastplate and a belt with a dagger sheath on it. I wore them and looked my self in the mirror. I was like a warrior in training, just like the ones in the computer games, just like I wished for. I got my backpack at the table. Inside it was an apple, three bottles of milk and four red potions. I was about to leave the house when I remembered that I don't know where this Academy is.

"Mom. Where's the Academy?" I asked

"Just go to the Castle. Two Priests should be there waiting for you and all the other acolyte novices."

"Acolyte novices" I whispered to myself "Oh mom."

"Yes?"

"Where's Dad?"

"Don't you know he's in Juno. He is a sage after all. You're acting very strange today."

I left the house and began walking the crowded streets. There were people selling things. Red potions 40z, Enchanted swords only 50k. I quickly became familiar with the currency which is zeny. As I was still walking, I asked myself where is this Castle. I tripped down and two girls around my Age.

"You okay Kairi?" The girl with green hair asked "Umph. That Novice Uniform is lacking something. I know." She gave me an armlet with blue stones patterned over it.

"Sweet." She snapped "What's your problem Kairi. don't you know where you're supposed to go?" She asked

I pointed towards the green hair one. "Kita?" I pointed to the girl beside her wearing glasses. "Eve?"

"That fall must've given you a major headache. Don't you remember? I'm Kaima and she's Quix. You even gave us our nicknames. Your name is Kairi Fetherfall. Don't you remember?"

"**STOP CALLING ME KAIRI" **I demanded

"Are you insane or something?" Quix demanded

I had gave into it. There was no other choice. If I were to live in this world I had to accept the facts that are given to me

"_You're right_" I whispered "I just bumped myself in the head, that's all"

As we went to the castle, Quix and Kaima filled me in on the details. It just seemed to me that I need to know things if I am to be here. When we arrived, hundreds of other teenagers were there. I stayed on one corner of the castle, all the other teens were there, pushing each other. I didn't hurry so I slept but when I woke up, I was somewhere different from the castle.


	2. Secrets revealed

Reversed Reality

Disclaimer applied here.

Chapter 2: Learning the truth

* * *

I awoke and found myself in a room with books everywhere. I explored the whole room. So quiet yet so ancient. It is as if these books weren't touched in a lifetime. After a while, I found myself in the middle of the room, where the only source of light came. At the middle was a figure of a hand holding a book as old as the others. I slowly motioned toward it. I knew that this book had something special within it; something that held the secrets hidden from me. As I was about to grab the book, a faint sound whispered words to me

"_Do you really want to know the truth? A truth you might regret?"_

I stopped at my tracks and closed my eyes. I listened to the voice carefully. It seemed that it came from the wind. I knew it wasn't there, I knew it was everywhere. And so I replied

"Please, please tell me. Why is this happening? Why am I like this? Why?"

I waited a few seconds. Still no reply. As I was about to give up, a image of a young woman appeared before me.

"_Do not be frightened child. You asked for the truth and the truth you shall get."_

She led me to a table, with the book in her hand. She chanted something and the books at the bookshelves flew out of place. We sat down and she began talking to me once again.

"_I know who you really are. Your name is Kathy Lee. You are 13 already. You live in the Azure City. Your friends, Kita and Eve; I suppose you want to know why I know these"_

"Yes, yes I do. Please tell me, I'm so confused"

"_Last night, you wished for a different world, a world of Magic and Monsters. You wished for technology to be gone from the world. You wished for the entire world to change. And you got it. It was the book that granted these."_

"You mean the book dad gave me right? The old book"

"_Child, that is no ordinary book. That is the Book of Realities. The holder can change any part of reality, past, present, future. Your dad found this room, never changing even as the wielder wishes."_

"So can I change this world back to the world yesterday? I didn't really mean to say those."

"_The book only grants, accidentally of consciously does not matter. But if you wish"_

She opened the book and flipped it to somewhere in the end. She closed it and returned it to the statue.

"_I'm sorry child, I'm afraid I can't change it back"_

"Why, why can't the book change the world back?"

"_When a world is changed, it leaves a page behind it that book. Only through that page can we change back this world"_

"Then tell me how to get it back."

"_I am also afraid I do not know where the location of the page is. It is up to you to find it."_

"Then you will help me then?"

"_I cannot. I am the Guardian of the Book. I cannot leave this forsaken place for it will cause me great agony."_

"Then in what way can you help me then?"

She grabbed a book a tore a few pages. She then rolled them and gave them to me.

"_If you burn one of these, you will be sent back here. I may have some information on this lost page"_

"Thank you, thank you very much. I really appreciate all the help you gave me."

"_There is no more time, hurry you must be back to the castle."_

"But how?"

"_The wind shall drift you to the place you need to be"_

I felt a slight breeze and found myself back in the castle. I thought at first it was a dream but then I found the rolled-up pages in my bag. The priest called my name and I stepped in to a portal. I found myself in front of a huge castle or should I call it school. I secluded myself in a corner, put out an apple and ate it. All the other teenagers just passed by. I was alone. Just as about everyone was inside, a shadow eclipsed me and offered a hand.

"Hi. You must be new around here. My name is Gabriel Heavenborn. So you must be an Acolyte too eh?"

I dropped my apple. It was him. DT. I didn't know what to do. But my hand just took his just like instinct. I walked beside him and didn't speak a word. He led me to a room inside the chapel. It was filled with robes of white.

"These are Acolyte robes. One day, I shall walk out of this Academy wearing those as a fully pledged acolyte.

I looked at the one at the left. I saw the clothes beauty. How could someone so religious have such beautiful robes. As I was gazing at the clothes I saw a reflection of someone. I looked closely and it was me, wearing those robes and fighting mushroom-like monsters. Could this be fate? Time told me later on.

* * *

Did anyone like this? I'm sorry if i updated this so slow. I was too busy with my Other fic

email me: 

last thing. Im creating a board RPG based on RO. anyone wanna join?


End file.
